Surat Cinta?
by faz94
Summary: Singapura bikin surat cinta buat Indonesia. Gimana ya? Apa dia berhasil bikinnya atau malah../Oneshot/full ASEAN/lil' bit SingIndo/RnR Onegai minna-san


**Please, jangan bunuh faz selasai baca fic ini karena bikin parody gagal.**

 **Tidak disarankan bagi pembaca yang amat mencintai Singapura dan benci Chara favoritnya dinistakan. Karena keseluruhan cerita ini** **sangat—amat nista.**

 **Well, Enjoy guys. ^^**

 **.**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **.**

Singapura menghela napas.

Matanya menatap melas lembar kertas putih di depannya. Pulpen yang tergeletak di sampingnya seakan memanggil-manggilnya manja untuk digunakan. Entah imajinasinya saja atau bagaimana, yang jelas singapura memelototi pulpen tersebut. Tak berkedip, seakan pulpen itu akan menghilang dalam sekejap jika ia memejamkan mata sedetik saja.

 _Sigh.._

Menghela napas lagi dan tanpa sadar mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah rapi. Pikirannya kusut dan hatinya sedikit.. ehmgalauehm. Bukannya tanpa alasan Singapura bertingkah kelewat _Out of Character_ dari biasanya. Masalahnya hanya satu, yaitu Indonesia.

Ya, Indonesia. Atau nama lengkapnya Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia alias NKRI. Negara dengan kepulauan terbesar di Asia Tenggara. Negara dengan sejuta keindahan dan keeksotisan yang tidak dimiliki oleh negara lain. Permata zamrud yang sangat—sangat—amat cantik bagi orang barat disana. Sehingga banyak dari mereka yang berlomba-lomba ingin memilikinya. Tak terkecuali Singapura.

Dan Singapura menyukai—ralat, sangat menyukai 'kakak'-nya yang juga terkenal urakan dan kebiasaannya yang suka mager tiap hari minggu tiba. Entah bagaimana Singapura bisa menyukainya(dan itu masih jadi misteri tersendiri), padahal masih ada Malaysia yang lebih baik dari Indonesia.

Eh, tapi Malaysia lebih cerewet dari Indonesia. Dan Singapura tidak suka orang cerewet, jadi coret Malaysia.

Atau masih ada Filiphina yang bersemangat dan juga ceria. Em, tapi Singapura juga tidak suka orang yang terlalu hiperaktif, jadi kita coret Filiphina.

Brunei? Hm, cukup lumayan. Brunei sangat kalem dan cinta damai. Pasti cocok dengan Singapura.

 _'Tapi, kalau dia takut pasti ngomongnya langsung gagap. Aku gak suka orang gagap, gak bisa tegas!'_ Batinnya.

Oke, kita coret Brunei. =_='

Atau mungkin ia bisa memilih Myanmar? Myanmar terlihat anggun jadi pasti cocok dengan Singapura yang memiliki aura kebangsawanan yang amat terpancar.

Tapi, bila dipikir-pikir lagi, Myanmar suka melototin orang-orang kalau lagi marah dan Singapura lagi-lagi tidak suka dipelototin orang. Jadi kita coret Myanmar.

Singapura tidak bisa memilih keempat orang yang tersisa, karena mereka memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Laos yang imut dan polos udah jadian sama kamboja yang selalu bermuka lempeng. Tapi sekalinya ngomong langsung nancep di hati. Sedangkan Thailand pacaran sama Vietnam. Emang sih, Thailand cukup kece buat jadi pacar. Tapi masa sama Thailand? Lagipula kalau seandainya Singapura pacaran sama Thailand, mesti dia yang jadi uke gitu? _Please, deh._ Dia itu laki-laki, dan harus jadi **seme sejati!**

Timor timur? Aduuuh, dia kan masih kecil. Jangan deh! Entar dikira pedofil lagi. Ogah banget!

Dan akhirnya pilihan Singapura pun hanya jatuh pada sang kakak tercinta kita, Indonesia. Lalu apa yang membuat Singapura kini uring-uringan sendiri di ruang tamu rumah Indonesia?

Sebenarnya, ia ingin membuat surat cinta(yang Singapura bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan untuk membuatnya) untuk Indonesia yang kini sedang di atas genteng, lagi benerin antena katanya. Sampai saat ini belum ada satupun tulisan di kertasnya. Otaknya mendadak macet karena memikirkan ini surat cinta pertamanya dan akan diberikan pada Indonesia. Dia takut kalau surat cintanya jelek, apalagi gagal. Mending dia nyelem di Samudera Hindia deh, daripada harus gagal.

Maka dari itu, Singapura memaksa tangannya untuk mengambil pulpen yang sedaritadi menari-nari imajinatif dimatanya minta digunakan dan menulis satu kalimat disana.

 _ **Dear, Indonesia.**_

Singapura merengut. Kenapa harus diawalin kata _Dear_ , sih? Meski dia pernah jadi koloninya Inggris, bukan berarti saat dia nulis surat cinta diharuskan ada bahasa si mantan bajak laut itu, kan?

Meremas kertas dan membuangnya ke bawah, Singapura meraih lagi kertas lain di atas meja dan menulis lagi.

 _ **Sayangku, Indonesia.**_

Singapura _blushing._ Kok, kesannya kayak mereka udah pacaran aja ya, pake sayang-sayangan segala?

 _'Ah, udah lah. Bodo amat.'_ Batinnya.

 **BRAKK**

"HAI, SEMUA! KAMI BARU PULANG NIH DARI SUPERMARKET!" teriak Malaysia dan Filiphina masuk dengan wajah ceria.

"Kalian bisa gak sih, gak usah teriak-teriak? Ini rumah orang tau." sinis Singapura, maklum pas mau nulis pulpennya langsung menggores panjang di kertasnya. _Ganti lagi deh._

"Singa tumben amat sensi. Datang bulan, ya? Wkwkwk." ejek Malaysia.

Singapura menggeram, "Cerewet!"

"Heh! Siapa yang lo bilang cerewet, hah?!" teriak Malaysia marah.

Filiphina menepuk-nepuk bahu Malaysia, "Udah, jangan berantem. Yuk, ke meja makan. Berat nih." ujar Filiphina sambil mengangkat belanjaan di tangannya.

"Oke." Dan keduanya berlalu ke meja makan meninggalkan Singapura yang mendengus kesal.

Singapura mengambil lagi kertas dan menulis kembali.

 _ **Sayangku, Indonesia.**_

Karena suasana yang mendadak hening, Singapura menulis suratnya dengan lancar. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Indonesia yang bersemu merah saat membaca surat darinya.

 _'Uhh, pasti manis sekali.'_ Batinnya.

Singapura melirik ke meja makan. Disana ada Malaysia, Filiphina, Brunei, Laos dan Kamboja. Mereka membongkar-bongkar belanjaan yang dibeli Malaysia dan Filiphina. Singapura mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada kertas dan menulis dengan tenang.

"Wah, kok ini mirip botol kecap?!" seru Laos heboh.

"Menurutku sih terong." ujar Kamboja datar.

Laos menatapnya, "Yang bener? Kok gak mirip."

"Ish, dodol!" sungut Kamboja sambil menjitak kepala Laos pelan.

Pertigaan mampir di dahi Singapura. Sebelum emosinya meledak, ia harus menenangkan diri. _Tenang-tenang. Tarik napas, buang. Tarik napas, buang. Huffftt._ Setelah merasa tenang, Singapura melanjutkan kembali tulisannya.

"Nafasmu bau!" jerit Kamboja sambil menutup hidung.

Malaysia melotot, "Enak aja! Nafas Brunei tuh bau, dia kan sukanya minum minyak oli!"

"Astagfir, bang Malay! Mulutmu gak pernah sekolah apa?" kata Brunei horor.

Malaysia garuk-garuk kepala. "Emang mulut bisa sekolah? Punya kaki dia?"

Brunei ngurut dada, "Inalillahi baaang. Lemot amat jadi orang."

"Heh, mau gua pites lu Brun, ngatain gua lemot?" ucap Malaysia sambil melotot.

"Ampun bang!" ujar Brunei sambil lari menjauh.

"Sini lu, jangan kabur!" seru Malaysia mengejar Brunei hingga mereka mengelilingi meja makan juga ruang dapur.

Kamboja berseru, "Lari Brun! Sampe Alaska!"

Brunei menyahut, "Sompret ente, bang boja! Hueee jangan kejar Brunei lagi ngapa bang Malay. Capek iniii.."

Malaysia melotot kejam, "Gak! Gua gak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil ketekin lu trus gua ceburin lu ke lumpur hidup!"

Suara Brunei menggelegar ke penjuru ruangan. "Emaaaaak Umiiiiiii Uwaaaaa~"

Kini perempatan yang mampir di jidat Singapura. Hidungnya pun udah kembang kempis daritadi. Tangannya gemeteran, tapi dia tetep lanjutin surat buatannya. Menenangkan diri dengan mengatakan _'Abaikan, Sing. Abaikan. Anggap aja anak kodok berkotek.'_ berulang-ulang dalam hati. Tapi yang namanya kodok kan ngorek, bukan berkotek. Yah, apa aja jadi deh buat Singapura mah.

"Eh, kenapa main lari-larian, ana?" tanya Thailand yang baru datang bareng Vietnam sama Myanmar.

"Hueeeee, bang Thailand!" seru Brunei histeris sambil bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Thailand.

Malaysia yang ingin menangkap Brunei langsung menciut gegara Thailand dan Vietnam udah melototin dia. "Bukan aku yang mulai. Brunei duluan yang ngatain aku lemot."

Kedua pasangan itu menoleh pada Brunei, "B-Brunei gak se-sengaja bang! A-abis bang Malay nanya yang ga-gak kece. 'Emang mulut bisa sekolah? Punya kaki dia?' Ya, mu-mulut kan gak punya kaki!"

Malaysia masih melototin Brunei, "Tapi lu gak usah ngatain gua lemot juga!"

Brunei menjerit frustasi, "Dibilangin Brunei gak sengaja, bang!"

Malaysia yang hendak protes lagi langsung mingkem pas Vietnam udah berdiri di depannya sambil senyum sungguh—sangat—amaaat manis. Membuat Malaysia menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Kan Brunei udah bilang gak sengaja. Kamu masih mau nyalahin dia?" tanya Vietnam. Matanya menyipit tajam. "Ooh, jadi udah gak takut aku cecebin bambu runcing ke pantat kamu, hah?"

Malaysia menggeleng-geleng dengan muka horor. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya. "G-gak, kak Viet. A-aku mana be-b-berani la-lawan kakak, sih?"

Vietnam tersenyum simpul, _"Okay, then the problem is solved!"_

Vietnam berjalan ringan ke ruang makan diikuti Malaysia yang berwajah pucat, Brunei yang masih gemeteran di samping Thailand yang cuma senyum-senyum sendiri dan Myanmar yang berwajah datar.

Tiga orang di meja makan menyapa Vietnam yang langsung menghampir plastik belanjaan Malaysia.

"Loh, kok ada celana dalam cewek di belanjaanmu sih, Malay?" tanya Vietnam yang mengubek-ubek belanjaan Malaysia.

Thailand mengangguk di sebelahnya. "Wah, bener, ana. Kamu ngutil di kost cewek mana?"

"Astajim, bang Thai! Ngomong disaring dulu ngapa. Aku gak ngutil!" jerit Malay frustasi.

"Trus ini apa? Gak mungkin celana dalam kamu kan, ana? Atau jangan-jangan kamu.." Thailand menatap Malaysia dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ohemji, bang! Pikirannyaaa.. Itu bukan punya aku dan aku gak mencuri!" ujar Malaysia sambil jambak rambut.

Vietnam menunjuk hidung Malaysia. "Jangan bohong kamu!"

"Bukan aku! Hueee, kenapa mba Viet juga ikut-ikutan nge- _bully_ aku, sih?" ucap Malay sambil nangis-nangis.

Vietnam berkata lempeng, "Karena kamu emang pantes di- _bully._ "

Malaysia guling-guling. "Hueee jahaaat hueee.."

"Udah, kakak-kakak. Jangan _bully_ kak Malay terus. Kasian kan dia." ujar Laos membela.

Malaysia menatap penuh memuja Laos. "Hiks, Laos emang baik dan pengertian. Uhh, Laooos aku padamuuu Laooos~"

 **PLOK**

"Gak usah gombal-gembel ke Laos. Makan tuh, kaos kaki gue." ucap Kamboja gendok.

Malaysia melempar kaos kaki yang menempeli mukanya. "Yaiks! Bau banget! Berapa lama gak lu cuci sih, bang boja?"

Kamboja nyengir, "Dua bulan."

"Anjrit!" sungut Malaysia.

"Heh, jangan ngomong jorok!" tegur Filiphina.

Malaysia melototin Filiphina. "Jir, jorok darimananya sih, Fil? Lu kali pikirannya jorok."

"Enak aja! Lu tuh bang Malay, yang piktor. Buktinya lu bawa-bawa celana dalam cewek." Filiphina menunjuk-nunjuk muka Malaysia.

Myanmar mengangguk-angguk disebelahnya, "Udah ngaku aja. Gak mungkin kan celana dalam cewek itu jalan sendiri ke belanjaan kamu."

"Kenapa kak Myan ikutan juga sih?!" Malaysia mengunyeng-unyeng wajahnya emosi. "Etdah! Udah gua bilang itu bukan gua yang bawa, yang ambil, yang nyuri, yang de-el-el. Masih gak percaya lu sama gua, Fil? Apa perlu gua plorotin celana di depan lu?"

Filiphina berteriak, "Gyaaa, Hentai!"

 **BRAK**

Semua orang kaget gegara Singapura menggebrak meja dengan keras. Singapura melotot marah pada semuanya, membuat nyali-nyali yang ada disana pada menciut seperti liliput. Membuat Singapura marah adalah hal terakhir yang ada di dalam daftar _what-to-do_ mereka. Dan oh, sepertinya mereka harus siap-siap kena _sembur lahar panas_ Singapura.

"BEEEERRRIIIIISSSIIIIIIIKKKKK! JANGAN NGOMONG YANG GAK PENTING! DAN JANGAN PULA BAWA-BAWA HENTAI ATAU GUA HENTAI-IN LU SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Singapura delapan oktaf yang nyaris mengguncang rumah Indonesia. Untungnya rumah Indonesia kedap suara sehingga si pemilik santai-santai aja benerin antena.

Semua orang membeku mendengar kalimat terakhir Singapura. _Di-hentai-in Singapura? Apa kabar hidup mereka nanti? Hiii~_

Semua yang ada di ruang makan saling mendekat dan berpelukan erat seolah jika tidak begitu, hidup mereka akan ada diambang batas.

"Huh! Begini kan enak, gak berisik. Awas kalau berisik lagi, Kalian semua bakal.." jempol Singapura membuat garis seperti menggorok leher. "Kkrrrkkk.. begini. _Understand?_ "

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk cepat. Menatap Singapura dengan pandangan ngeri.

Singapura kembali menulis suratnya dengan keadaan hening(yang bagi saudara-saudaranya mencekam.) dan tenang. Suratnya harus jadi hari ini dan harus diberikan langsung pada sang pujaan hati. Maka selesai menulis, tanpa perlu membaca ulang suratnya, Singapura melipat suratnya dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop wangi berwarna pink muda dengan tempelan bibir di bagian belakangnya. Warnanya emang agak gimanaaa gitu. Tapi udah tanggung, jadi lanjut aja.

Dan pas setelah itu, Indonesia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tampang lesu dan capek. Maklum, benerin antena gak segampang nyemplung ke empang.

"Loh, pada ngapain ngumpul di ruang makan? Lapar ya?" tanya Indonesia.

"Eh, gak kok bang Indo. Kita gak lapar, iya kan?" ujar Filiphina gugup menghadap semua saudaranya. Mereka mengangguk cepat dan membubarkan diri.

Indonesia yang melihat Singapura memandangnya ragu bertanya, "Ada apa, Sing?"

Singapura bergerak gelisah. Dia mendekati Indonesia dan berdiri di depannya. Suratnya ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. "Em, nggak ada apa-apa."

Indonesia memicingkan mata namun tak bertanya lagi.

Malaysia yang melihat surat di belakang tubuh Singapura mengendap-endap. Saat Singapura lengah, Malaysia merampas suratnya dan berlari ke belakang Indonesia membuat Indonesia maupun Singapura terpekik kaget.

"Singapura bikin surat cinta buat bang Indon!" ucapnya yang membuat Singapura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena suratnya sudah berpindah tangan pada Indonesia.

"Eh? Sing bikin surat cinta buat aku?" tanya Indonesia malu-malu, pipinya bersemburat merah.

Singapura memalingkan wajah tersipu. "I-iya.. s-suratku emang gak terlalu romantis seperti Inggris, ta-tapi aku menulisnya sepenuh hatiku. Semoga kamu suka, Indonesia.."

Indonesia tersenyum malu. "Makasih, Sing.. Aku suka, kok."

Tangan Indonesia membuka suratnya dan Singapura menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan.

 _ **Sayangku, Indonesia.**_

 _ **Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah merasakan getar-getar cinta di dada. Bagiku kau makhluk yang paling indah melebihi keindahan manapun di dunia ini.**_ _**Aku sangat mengagumi semangatmu yang tak pernah padam. Bahkan saat berada dalam cengkraman Belanda, kau pantang menyerah. Itulah yang membuatku kagum padamu. Kau adalah panutanku. Tak ada yang bisa menandingimu.**_

 _ **Wajahmu seperti botol kecap saat aku melihatmu melalui terong di atap rumahku. Tak pernah sekalipun aku membandingkanmu dengan dodol yang bertebaran di luar sana. You're the one and only, beib.**_

 _ **Nafasmu bau seperti minyak oli di pagi hari. Menyegarkan setiap makhluk hidup yang menghirupnya. Bahkan aku hampir meleleh saat melihat mulutmu punya kaki untuk pergi ke sekolah. Yang membuatku berteriak Inalillahi saking terpesonanya. Andai aku bisa bersamamu setiap saat pasti akan kurelakan diriku yang lemot hanya untuk kamu pites seorang.**_

 _ **Mohon ampun aku karena aku membuatmu sampai harus kabur ke Alaska. Bukan salahku jika kau menyebutku Sompret ente. Kau bilang jangan kejar, maka aku membiarkanmu hingga capek sendiri. Tapi, aku pun sepertimu. Tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku berhasil ketekin kamu lalu ceburin kamu ke lumpur hidup sehingga kamu berteriak emaaaaak umiiiiii uwaaaaaaa dengan nyaringnya. So adorable. Oh, sungguh. Aku sangat menantikan hari itu tiba.**_

 _ **Aku ingin lari-larian denganmu di suatu tempat yang romantis. Pantai bisa jadi pilihan karena kulitmu akan semakin eksotis di timpa sinar matahari sore. Membuatku tergiur untuk cecebin bambu runcing ke pantat kamu. Pasti so amazing! Ah, aku jadi tak sabar untuk melakukannya. Aku juga ingin melihatmu memakai celana dalam cewek yang waktu itu kamu pernah ngutil di kostan cewek, pasti sangat imut sekaligus seksi.**_

 _ **Aku emang gombal-gembel dan kamu boleh bully aku pakai kaos kaki yang belum dicuci selama dua bulan, tapi kamu jangan meragukanku yang pikirannya jorok. Aku hanya akan melakukannya padamu seorang dan tidak pada yang lain.**_

 _ **Jika ada satu hal yang aku ingin lakukan denganmu, aku hanya ingin plorotin celana di depanmu dan kita hentai bareng.**_

 _ **Sabtu nanti aku menunggumu di taman kotamu. Tak perlu dandan, karena dimataku kau begitu sempurna, my darling.**_

 _ **Aku akan menunggu.**_

 _ **Salam cinta,**_

 _ **Singapura.**_

Setelah Indonesia membaca seluruh suratnya, ia melotot dengan tangan gemetar yang masih memegang kertasnya. Malaysia yang ada di belakangnya dan ikut membaca juga melotot dan langsung menjauh sambil bersiul-siul gaje.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Singapura menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek lima senti darinya dengan wajah malu-malu. "Kamu mau kan, Indonesia?"

Indonesia menatap Singapura. "Aku gak tau kayak gimana kamu nulis surat ini. Tapi, aku cuma mau bilang.." Indonesia mendekat dan menyelipkan kertas suratnya kembali ke tangan Singapura. "Kamu belum cukup umur, Sing."

Setelahnya Indonesia berlalu dengan wajah merah padam yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain. Meninggalkan Singapura yang hanya terbengong heran. _Apa ini artinya dia ditolak? Dia gagal?!_

Buru-buru Singapura membaca suratnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun pingsan di tempat.

 **.**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, tersebar berita Singapura, sang negara maju di Asia Tenggara menyelam di samudera Hindia selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Menurut kabar, ia melakukan itu untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya karena membuat surat yang sungguh—amat—sangat—banget nista, bahkan lebih nista dari kemesuman Perancis maupun Korea Selatan.

 **.**

 **Sekian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

 **Maaf kalo humornya garing.**

 **Maaf juga udah menistakan Asean. Terlebih Singapura. /nangisgelindingan/**

 **Review? (TvT)**


End file.
